Rin Hazuki
is Hōichirō’s wife, and Mai’s mother. Appearance Rin has a strong resemble to her daughter. She has long, tied low, dark blue hair with single antenna. Her eyes appear to be in magenta color. She wears an elegant long dress and high-heeled slippers. Personality Rin is polite and but can be silly at times. She obviously cares about Mai and worries about her, but she can be quite tough towards her child. An accomplished warrior, she acts very seriously when in a combat situation. History ''BlazBlue: Variable Heart'' Rin welcomes Mai and her friends after Julian and the other maids brought them to the Hazuki family’s house. She throws herself on her daughter, and embraces her while saying she was very worried and complaining that Mai didn’t answer her letters. Gazing at the woman who looks exactly like her friend, Kajun Faycott calls her “the second Mai”. Shocking her companions, Mai explains it’s her mother. Noticing them, Rin greets the guests and introduces herself. She notices Bell with them, and seems to think she’s Mai’s child. Rin takes Bell in her arms and asks if her father is Taro Sasagae. Mai starts to panic, but Shiori Kirihito interrupts her, explaining that she is the second parent of this child. Taro is surprised by Shiori’s claim, but then Julian comes back, announcing the tea is ready, and telling that Hōichirō is calling for Mai. Rin takes care of the guests. Later, Rin and her guests are present at the match between Mai and Hōichirō. Shiori warns her friends how dangerous he is as the Martial Lord and the former Supreme Commander of the Control Organization. Upon hearing this Rin smiles and tells they have nothing to worry about, because he better than anyone knows what his child is capable of. Nevertheless, Mai is quickly defeated, but Rin cheers her up, saying that she will train her so she will be able to defeat her father. For the place of training Rin chooses a log which connects both sides of a ravine, with a river flowing at the bottom. Mai gets scared by the fact they are supposed to train here, as it is too dangerous, and Rin tells her that falling from such height might be a little painful. Mai replies that people usually die after such a fall, but then Rin says she’s going to die anyway if she will be defeated by Hōichirō again, and explains that she chose this place for their training because Mai will do her best in such conditions. Taro, who was standing on the solid ground behind Mai with Kajun and Shiori, says that Mai’s mother is a dangerous person, and Rin asks him to say that again, but he goes silent. Mentioning that Rin never listened to what other people tell her, Mai goes into a fighting stance, and they started to trade blows. Taro is surprised by how strong Rin is, to which Shiori replies it’s obvious she’s strong, as she’s from the Hazuki family, and they are great both in strength and knowledge. Kajun asks her why she is so proud of this fact, but instead of answering, Shiori starts to cheer for both Mai and Rin. Distracted by the group, Rin says they are funny, to which Mai responds they are her dear friends. Realizing something with this statement, the mother tells her that in this case she will teach her a way to defeat her father. She warns Mai this will hurt but she has to endure it, and deals a powerful, invisible strike in her stomach, just like Meifang Lapislazuli. Mai asks her where she learned this technique, but Rin says it’s a secret. After thinking a bit on her next attack, Rin creates strings – which Taro uses to fight – tangling Mai’s left leg, and pulls her. With the ends of strings in her fist, Rin gladly announces she did it well, although she saw it only once. Upon hearing that, Taro realizes that this woman is a “Vision”, a person who is able to copy techniques seen even once, and notes that Rin and Hōichirō are the strongest couple. After hearing a little of their conversation, Rin decides to show of what else she can do – and copies the intimidating aura of her husband, although she states it’s not on the same level as his. Removing this aura, Rin says this is the way to win, and “the current” Mai might be able to learn it in a week. After the training, Rin takes Bell with herself, and they both take a bath. While she is washing the girl’s head, the young girl asks why Rin and Hōichirō are so kind to Mai. The mother says it’s natural for parents to take care of their children, but is astonished by the fact the girl thinks her husband is kind. Bell asks her if he’s not kind, but Rin denies it, and continues explaining that no matter what happens and no matter who the child becomes, the parents will still protect them. The girl says she also wants to be a parent one day, but Rin answers it’s too soon for her. Bell asks one more question – if Mai is able to win. Rin says that Mai probably can win, if she wants to, but the more important thing is that it seems Kajun have called for someone. Powers and abilities Rin appears to be skilled in melee combat, but her real strength lies in Vision, the ability to imitate techniques she’s seen at least once. This power does have limitations though, as it cannot for example replicate the effects of magic. Gallery BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 13 cover).jpg|Rin on the cover of BlazBlue: Variable Heart, chapter 13. BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 12, page 08, Frame 1).jpg|Rin’s full appearance. Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Twelve Originators Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Remix Heart Characters Category:Variable Heart Characters